Various configurations of multi-view or autostereoscopic cameras that use only one camera have been proposed. A configuration shown in U.S. Pat. No. 8,381,985 issued to Ferren et al. on Feb. 26, 2013 uses a beam splitter in conjunction with shutters to multiplex distinct images to a single camera. This configuration has the undesirable attribute that the beam splitter reduce by half the intensity of light received the camera. Another configuration shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,181,136 to Perisic issued Feb. 20, 2007 uses mirrors to provide a split image to a single camera. This configuration has the undesirable attribute that each image (e.g. left half-image and right half-image) has half the resolutions of what would be available if the images were multiplexed to the single camera.